


An Unexpected Gift

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [25]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The Gang have prepared a gift.





	An Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whocares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whocares/gifts).



“Why are we doing this now?” the Ferret asked.

“Because we didn’t know before and next April’s too far away,” the Ocelot explained, patiently, for the third time.

“It would help if you’d listened last time,” Mouselet said.  “Instead of eyeing up the jam tart which Mr Holmes had knocked onto the floor.”

“I thought you were too busy drooling over Inspector Hopkins to notice,” The Ferret retorted.  “It’s not like you to miss out on pastry otherwise.”

“I didn’t,” Mouselet said smugly.  “My beautiful inspector left me some crumbs.  It’s so like him, so …”

“All of which is totally irrelevant,” the Sloth interrupted, not wishing to listen to a long description of Hopkins’s attributes.  “The important thing is we have a gift.”

“An unbirthday gift, if you like,” added Inky Quill.  “Which is entirely right and proper for a good and loyal friend.”

“It’s very pretty,” Mouselet said.

“Indeed,” the Ocelot agreed.  “We are fortunate to have found such an excellent needlewoman.”

Aemilia Vole smiled.  She had spent the last few days cross-stitching a pretty picture of a young lady in a bonnet, which everyone had agreed would make an entirely suitable gift.

“I still think I’d have been a better subject,” the Ferret complained.

Mouselet replied, “No, you wouldn’t.  No-one wants a picture of a ferret in a bonnet!”

 


End file.
